Culpa
by Mygara-chan
Summary: - Se llama culpa - dijo después de un rato de silencio - Creía que incluso tu la reconocerías Malfoy. De cualquier manera, yo no te puedo ayudar a deshacerte de ella. \\R&R//


¡Experimentando con un nuevo fandom!. Y con nueva pareja también!

La historia esta ubicada entre el final de la guerra y el epílogo. Tres años después del final de la guerra. Y nop, Harry Potter no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes… yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato sin ganar un solo centavo.

**Culpa**

Hermione gruñó desesperadamente mientras se levantaba del piso, molesta consigo misma. Llevaba horas buscando su varita y lo único que había encontrado era un papel de su trabajo que había necesitado la semana pasada y una bolsa de polvos flu viejos. Simplemente no podía creer que no encontrara su varita siendo que todas las noches antes de acostarse la ponía en la mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama. Ya había revuelto toda la casa y no había ni señal de ella.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, y habiéndose dado por vencida, comenzó a hacer su cama a la maneta muggle, después de muchos años de haber usado su varita para aquella tarea. Tomo la sabana y la extendió sobre su cama y enseguida algo salió volando al otro lado de la habitación. Probablemente el objeto había estado enredado entre las sabanas.

Su varita.

La recogió, sintiéndose extremadamente tonta por no haber verificado su cama y terminó de arreglarla ahora a la manera de los brujos y cuando quedó satisfecha se su trabajo decidió guardar la varita en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans que estaba vistiendo. Sacudió su sweater rosa de las pelusas que se le habían pegado mientras estaba en el piso buscando debajo de los muebles y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la chimenea cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa siendo golpeada. Por un momento pensó en no responder e irse a casa de Harry como había planeado desde un principio pero la persona detrás de la puerta era tan insistente que la bruja temió que fuera algo urgente.

Se dirigió a la puerta justo cuando dejaron de tocar, y mirando a través del agujero esperando encontrar a la persona que tocaba la puerta, pero no había nadie. Ligeramente molesta se dio la vuelta pero enseguida volvieron tocar, y esa vez no dudó en abrir rápidamente sin siquiera fijarse en quien estaría del otro lado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a su peor enemigo de la escuela, Draco Malfoy.

- Granger - saludó y Hermione dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo trasero, sosteniendo firmemente su varita pero sin moverla de donde estaba. El solo levantó las manos mostrándose desarmado y ella aflojó su agarre, pero sin soltar completamente su único medio de defensa - Vengo en paz Granger. De hecho necesito tu ayuda

Pudo notar como batalló en pronunciar la última parte. Y fue en ese momento en que ella tomó nota de la apariencia de Draco. Su rostro estaba demasiado delgado y pálido, sus ojos sin brillo y con bolsas debajo de ellos, el cabello hecho un desastre y sus ropas estaban desordenadas; si bien su calzado y ropa estaban limpios, la camisa desfajada y con los botones superiores y de los puños desabrochados decían claramente que no había puesto cuidado en vestirse. No era la siempre impecable imagen de Malfoy de la que siempre se había enorgullecido.

Se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta completamente, dándole a entender que podía pasar. Como rechazar a una persona que venia pidiendo ayuda si tenía aquella apariencia, incluso si fuera la persona que la hizo sentir mal tantas veces durante Howards. La mirada que tenía era simplemente indescriptible, llena de sentimientos que no pudo identificar. Parecía otro hombre. Un hombre al cual lo había golpeado la vida, un hombre que sabía lo que era el sufrimiento y el dolor propio y no solo el ajeno. Por primera vez parecía humano.

Cuando cerró la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy con su varita afuera y enseguida sintió su corazón acelerarse en miedo. Pensando que había caído en su trampa y que ahora sería hechizada o incluso asesinada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él colocó su varita en la mano libre de Hermione y se alejo dos pasos de ella, dejándola perpleja y con su corazón todavía latiendo rápido del reciente susto.

- Así no estarás apretando tu varita detrás de ti mientras hablamos - ella asintió y por fin dejo de sostener si varita y sostuvo con ambas manos la de Malfoy, examinándola. Era simplemente exquisita- Pero tienes que prometer que no me atacaras si escuchas algo que no te gusta

- No hechizaría a alguien desarmado - dijo pasando su vista de la varita al dueño y dio unos pasos a su sala antes de indicarle con una mano que se sentara; el lo hizo sin dudar y ella tomó el sofá de enfrente- Ni siquiera a ti, Malfoy

Draco permaneció callado. Había sido un golpe bajo pero sabía que lo merecía, y a pesar que de que el pasado hubiera estado más que feliz de responder con algún comentario sarcástico y un insulto, esa vez no lo hizo, sabiendo que probablemente no sería el mejor momento. Se movió incomodo en el sofá y miró a la pared, repentinamente creyendo que todo ello era una mala idea y queriendo aparecerse de nuevo en su mansión, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba ahí y le había entregado su varita a Hermione, no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Dudo mucho que hayas venido a apreciar mi elección de pintura para mi casa - por primera vez el la miró directamente a los ojos, buscando algo, y ella se preguntó que sería. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para decir, y volvió a perder la vista al muro - ¿Bien?

- No dejo de verte - respondió rápidamente

- ¿Qué?

- No dejo de verte. Durante la guerra comencé a tener sueños Granger, de cuando estábamos en Howards y te llamaba de las peores formas que te podía haber llamado y como, a pesar de mostrar tu actitud indiferente y decir que no valía la pena escucharme, tus ojos revelaban el dolor de ser rechazada por alguien - hizo un silencio para respirar y vio como ella se había quedado sin palabras - No dejo de recordar como en segundo año deseaba que fueras asesinada por el heredero de Slytherin y como en tercer año me abofeteaste. No puedo dormir por que cada vez que cierro mis malditos ojos sueño todo eso y después puedo oír tus gritos cuando eras torturada por mi tía, Y si no despierto por tus gritos, las imágenes de ti siendo torturada reaparecen Granger, atormentandome. Y puedo ver tu sangre cuando mi tía presionó esa daga sobre tu cuello. Y recuerdo como me sentí asqueado, no por ver tu sangre, no, sino por que al fin me daba cuenta que no había nada diferente entre tu sangre y la mía, y tantos años en Howards te había degradado por eso

- Malfoy…. - susurro Hermione, nunca esperando tal confesión

- ¡Tres años Granger! - exclamó, la desesperación evidente - Tres años de no poder dormir sin ser perseguido por esas pesadillas. Ni siquiera la poción para dormir sin sueños sirve.

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo. Ambos se quedaron callados.

- Se llama culpa - dijo después de un rato de silencio - Creía que incluso tu la reconocerías Malfoy. De cualquier manera, yo no te puedo ayudar a deshacerte de ella.

- ¡Se que es culpa, maldita sea! - exclamó casi gritando - Granger, podré haber sido un cruel cretino desalmado, podré haber deseado tu muerte cuando era un niño, o creer que la deseaba por lo que me habían inculcado mis padres. Yo nunca maté a nadie, no soy un asesino. Mi primera y única orden de asesinato fue matar a Dumbledore y no lo hice. No estuve de su lado durante la guerra, cierto, pero no por gusto. Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de elegir bando Granger. Si por mi fuera hubiera permanecido neutral.

- Creí que tu estabas de acuerdo en que nosotros somos inferiores Malfoy, que la sangre pura debe gobernar sobre nosotros, a los que llamas "sangre sucia", que nosotros no deberíamos tener derecho a una educación mágica.

- Ese no era yo Granger, era mi padre. Yo lo admiraba y creía que cualquier cosa que el dijera era lo correcto. Que tonto fui. Lo admito y no, yo no culpo a mis padres por esto. - añadió lo último cuando pudo ver en el rostro de la chica lo que estaba pensando - Mi error fue no formarme un juicio propio y creer ciegamente todo lo que me decían. Aun así, yo nunca hubiera deseado matarte, y cuando estabas en la sala de mi casa, siendo torturada por mi tía con la maldición cruciato una y otra vez, acepté la verdad que había descubierto pero que había estado negándome a mi mismo… que yo realmente no quería aquello, esos no eran mis ideales.

- ¿Entonces te arrepientes? - preguntó, su voz suave, sin tonos acusatorios

- ¡Si Granger! Es lo que he estado tratando de decir todo este maldito tiempo! - gritó, al borde de la frustración - Que no pasa ni un jodido día sin que me arrepienta de lo que te hice a ti, a Weasley y a Potter. Que pude haber sido más decente contigo durante la escuela. No pasa ni un maldito día en que no piense en pedirte perdón pero mi maldito orgullo no me deja

- Te perdono Malfoy

Draco, que para ese momento estaba mirando al piso desesperado con las manos en su cabello, levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de la bruja, sorprendido. Trataba de buscar algún signo que delatara que ella no hablaba en serio y no encontró ninguno y esperó a que rompiera la mascara de seriedad en su rostro y que se riera de él diciéndole que jamás podría perdonarlo, pero no lo hizo, y Draco se dio cuenta que hablaba tan enserio como hablaría de sus notas en Howards. Nunca pensó que realmente lo perdonaría así de fácil y menos sin que él le pidiera perdón de una manera mas directa.

De todas las cosas que menos se pudo haber esperado, Hermione hizo la que, Draco pensaba, era la menos probable de todas, le sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa cálida que ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado la bruja le daría algun día a él.

- Te traeré algo de té para que te tranquilices - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Draco quiso negarse pero no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo. En ese momento tenía tantas emociones encontradas que no sabía que hacer ni que pensar - realmente lo necesitas

Viéndolo recargar su cabeza sobre la pared que estaba detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentado Malfoy, Hermione de dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de té de jazmín, que sabía ayudaría a calmarlo. Sacó la tetera y la preparó de la manera muggle. A pesar de que sus amigos siempre la llamaron rara por ello, la chica tenía una la firme creencia de que el té sabía mejor preparado de aquella manera y nunca dejo de hacerlo a menos que estuviera en un apuro o no tuviera realmente ánimos para preparar un poco de té sin usar su magia.

Cuando regresó a la sala, taza en mano, se sorprendió de ver al mago exactamente de la misma manera en que lo había dejado pero completamente dormido. Se debatió entre despertarlo o no, pero supuso que después de todo lo que había dicho, era su primera noche de sueño tranquilo. Se acercó a el y lo empujó suavemente de los hombros, recostando su cabeza en uno de los cojines y tomó sus piernas para subirlas al mueble. Se sentía raro tener un gesto de amabilidad con él pero consideró que ya había sufrido mucho durante los últimos años, siendo el peor de su castigo tener que vivir reprochándose a si mismo.

Conjuró una cobija y lo tapó con ella, antes de dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación a escribirle a Harry una nota que le mandaría por lechuza, avisándole que no iría a su casa.

* * *

¿El fin?

Realmente no lo se, estaba pensando en continuar, ya saben, definitivamente da para más, no se que tan largo pero por lo menos da para un capítulo más ya que me gustaría involucrarlos romanticamente y quiza explicar un poco mas de cosas. Aun no estoy segura, supongo que dependerá de la aceptación que tiene. Debe decir que no tengo beta y ni siquiera lei el fic en busca de errores -nunca lo hago, soy demasiado floja- así que es más que probable que haya muchos, tanto gramaticales como ortográficos.

Review!!! Diganme que les pareció ¿Estaba Malfoy muy fuera de personaje? ¿Estaba bien, mas o menos, u horriblemente escrito? ¿Debería hacer otro capítulo/s o dejarlo ahí? ¿Debería dejar de escribir por que lo hago horrible? Denme algo de crítica constructiva

Yo me despido y que tengan un bonito inicio de añoo (:


End file.
